In the decomposition of nitrous oxide it is desirable to start with liquid nitrous oxide for ease of handling and storage. A liquid, rather than a gaseous, nitrous oxide system can present several advantages from a bulk density standpoint. The use of liquid nitrous oxide, however, can present several problems which are related to the fact that nitrous oxide does not readily decompose at low temperatures and pressures, such as those that would be associated with the liquid gas storage.